


Be With Me

by sk1726



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/pseuds/sk1726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d end soon. He sighed those words to himself. He’d never meet the man anymore. Once he finished this work and stepped his feet out of this room, it would be over. He didn’t want this. Not all of this, not after all of the time he’d spent with the older man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third post. If you look for a great fic, you come into a wrong place. This fic is just for fun. A simple story and a simple plot line. I was trying to make a great one, but always ends to be this simple. Sorry for my rumbling. I hope you guys enjoy this one. :))  
> Big love for iloveohmiya for checking and editing my words. Thank you so much, dearie :))

~

“Ninomiya-san, the staffs are checking the last shots.” His manager's voice startled him from everything he’d been thinking all day. Like always, the staffs were checking the shots whether there’s something wrong with the shots and if that happened, he needed to re-take the shots once, twice, or even thrice until it was perfect and the director is satisfied with it.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be waiting here.” Nino threw his answer without even looking at the other man. His eyes were locked on the man who was now checking his shots he did minutes ago. The man looked into the video so carefully, making sure Nino had done his job well.  
  
It’d end soon. He sighed those words to himself. He’d never meet the man anymore. Once he finished this work and stepped his feet out of this room, it would be over. He didn’t want this. Not all of this, not after all of the time he’d spent with the older man.  
  
It all began when his manager offered him a job to act as the main actor for a movie directed by Ohno Satoshi. He knew he’d never be casted for an upcoming movie where Ohno was the director, so he was surprised when he was chosen. He couldn’t hide his feelings well and asked his manager enthusiastically about when would work begin. He’d be ready anytime, anyway. He adored Ohno, he watched all of Ohno’s works. He idolized him. However, he never anticipated he’d grow something more than idolizing the older man, and he hadn’t realized it yet.  
  
“I am Ninomiya Kazunari. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” He bowed to the staffs, introducing himself but actually it was directed only to Ohno. He’d like to work with the older man well and enjoy every day they'd spend together. Nino saw Ohno lift up his lips. He smiled contentedly. Ohno's eyes showed interest on him. It made his heart flutter and his stomach churn. He was overjoyed. Being in the same place and working together for the whole three months with the one he likes so much was unbelievable yet pleasurable.  
  
“Let’s make this good together, Ninomiya-kun. I know we can and I have faith in you. And I know we can make this into the top chart.” Ohno praised him way too much. Ohno knew him, Ninomiya Kazunari, the one who had worked together with Clint Eastwood, the one who had received a lot of awards in his career, and the most important was the one who put all effort into his work, the one who was ever so professional. Nino felt his face heat up, making him blush like a fresh red cherry. He couldn’t make the older man dissatisfied with him. He’d do his best. Once he made up his mind, he knew he could accomplish it.  
  
The work went smoothly. Sometimes, they go out to drink after work, of course not just the two of them, but together with the other staffs as well. Even so, it made Nino happy. Ohno always had to sit by him whenever they’re out drinking. Even during lunch break, if Ohno is not re-checking the shots, he’d had lunch with him. They’re often talking to each other as if they knew each other for a long time already and never has he felt foreign of the closeness they had. They’re enjoying their time so much, even though they just knew each other in less than three months. Nino didn’t know and didn’t want to think too much, he didn’t want to think that Ohno had any feelings for him. No way. He pushed away that thought. But deep inside his heart, he knew he’d fallen for the older man. The feeling he never thought would grow bigger, now blooming in his heart. He couldn’t help it. Instead he enjoyed it, because simply, being with Ohno was the most comfortable feeling he ever had and he knew he wouldn’t get tired of it. He didn’t want this to end.  
  
A night before the last shots, Ohno asked him out. He thought it’d be the same like any other night, hanging out with other staffs like they usually did. But no, this time it’s just the two of them. They also went to a different place, but Nino kept his questions floating in his mind. They wander around Tokyo for about 30 minutes. And when they reached the place, Nino frowned.  
  
“Ramen shop?” he uttered the question, more to himself.  
  
“Yeah, come on.” Ohno took his hand and dragged him inside. This simple touch made electricity run through his body.  
  
“I used to come here. And don’t worry it’s my treat.” Ohno pleased him to seat. They were in a spot where people couldn’t see them well, and he seemed to know this place so well.  
  
“Very nice of you asking me out to a cheap restaurant like this. You won’t go bankrupt if you take me to a high class restaurant though, Ohno Satoshi. I am priceless you know.” Nino was just being a brat, but it didn’t make Ohno offended in any way. He chuckled instead, and again made Nino forgot to inhale the oxygen around him freely to make him alive. The sound Ohno makes was a beautiful melody to him. Damn, he’s falling too deep with the older man.  
  
“I know Nino is not very good with expensive food, that’s why I brought Nino here instead. Besides, ramen here is extremely delicious. They’re my favorite.” As he finished his line, he called a waiter to order their food. Then he turned to face Nino back. For a slight moment, Nino could see Ohno’s changing expression. Ohno looked baffled, but his eyes showed his determination.  
  
“I’m going to France. I’ve told you that I want to open my own gallery and become an artist, right? A friend of mine offered me to open a gallery in France. He said he’d like to collaborate with me and offered to run the gallery there. It’s my dream after all. And without second thoughts, I said yes to him.” Before Nino spilled out his objection, Ohno continued, as if he knew what was going on Nino’s mind.  
  
“I know Japan is good enough, but somehow I’d like to feel a different kind of air in my life. Not that I’m dissatisfied with the way I am living now. It’s just that I want something new." Along the way, Nino's face was unreadable. Ohno couldn’t see whether he agreed Ohno to go or objected it.  
  
Nino couldn’t help but stare into Ohno questioningly. He just made a good relationship with Ohno, though it’s just a work-related. Ohno was special for him, the one he adored so much, the one he idolized, the one who he felt comfortable with, the one who had his heart. It’s hard for him to receive all of this. He would miss Ohno so much if he were to go away. He knew he’s no one for Ohno. He was just Ohno’s main actor. So, there’s nothing he could do to stop Ohno from reaching his own dream.  
  
“Wow, that’s good Oh-chan. You can finally fulfill your dream. Congratulations.” The words were contradicting with his own mind, he almost choked saying those words. He didn’t even realize he could say those supporting words. Though he said it out loud, somehow it never reached his ear. He was disappointed for not being able to make Ohno stay. And again, who the hell was he. He was no one. Ohno, on the other hand, didn’t feel like receiving Nino’s congratulations, as if he could feel Nino’s true feeling radiating around their table. Nino was stumped because he saw Ohno was frowning rather than smiling back at him.  
  
“The movie I’ve been working with you is actually going to be my last.mI am so happy I could spend my last time here with you, Nino.” Nino couldn’t interpret Ohno’s meaning through his words. So, Nino asked him the question which been nagging himself since they started the conversation.  
  
“Why are you telling me this, Ohchan?” Nino was serious. It could be seen very well from his facial expression, eyes locked on Ohno, as if the older man would vanish anytime if he looked away.  
  
“Enjoy your ramen, customer-san~,” the waiter's high-pitched voice came suddenly. It broke their tense situation perfectly. Both of them are startled because of that disturbing voice. Their food arrived. Nino cursed the waiter for bothering his time with Ohno, his crucial time. He could still feel his heart thumping fast after saying that question. Ohno let him taste and finish his ramen instead, making his question float around them and their dinner more awkward. He was unable to taste how delicious and good the food was, it just felt plain. He swallowed his ramen abruptly along with the confusion clouding his mind now.  
  
He’d lose his dear director.  
  
  
The next morning, things went on like usual. Ohno greeted him with his usual sleepy face, as if nothing ever happened and last night's confession of leaving didn’t mean a thing. Nino really didn’t want this to end. Moreover, Ohno had not answered his question. He wouldn’t let this end. Not like this, not when he knew he will regret it, not before he told the older man the feeling he’d kept from Ohno all this time, though he knew that the confession would be a waste anyway.  
  
Nino stood uncomfortably from his seat. He tried to collect every nerve he had, every bravery he had. He sighed, exhaling the warm air until his lungs emptied all the unnecessary things he had too much. He’d made up his mind. He’d do it now. It’s now or never, win or lose, he didn’t care. He just didn’t want to regret it for the rest of his life, for missing this chance. His heart thumped crazily. As if he just did a mill race with extremely high speed. His palm was sweating. He cursed himself for being this weak. He started to cut the space between him and the older man. His feet shakin lose its balance to support his body when he tried to walk towards the man.  
  
While he was trying to tap the older man, he turned himself suddenly and startled Nino.  
  
“A..Ano” Nino was trying to form his words and getting the lump away from his throat. The other man smiled to him and Nino swore he saw an angel smiling into him. That was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. He could pass out anytime soon in bliss. No. No, he couldn’t pass out now.  
  
“Thank you for your hard work, Nino.” He heard Ohno’s words so sincere in his ear and strangely formal. It made Nino’s current state worse. He must say it now, before it’s too late or he'd lose his nerves for real.  
  
“Do you have a time, Oh-chan? I..I have something to discuss with you.” Nino sounded hesitant, but he built up every courage he had. He knew he would be so down if he got rejected. But things were worth a try. At least it could make his feeling lighter.  
  
”I'm almost finished. You are great Nino, you didn’t make any mistake.” Nino blushed, he lost his words. Ohno chuckled seeing him in that state.  
  
“Th..Thank you. I will wait for you in the rest room. Catch me there, ‘kay?” Nino stammered, and he could see Ohno enjoying the view in front of him so much. But he couldn’t feel annoyed because Ohno's face at that time was so sincere and honest, Nino even wanted to take a shot of it and keep it with him.  
  
He waited Ohno for about 10 minutes but it felt like hours. He walked back and forth, his hand on his waist, head kept down as if he searched for his precious thing which had been hiding on the floor. When he heard footsteps getting closer to him and saw a figure he knew so much, his heart beat almost stopped. The air conditioner in that room was working well, but Nino could feel his body heat up.  
  
“About last night..” Ohno started as they sit comfortably in their seat, as if he knew the thing Nino’d like to say about. But Nino suddenly raised his hands up, making Ohno stop mid-way. Ohno saw him and questioned Nino’s sudden action.  
  
“Ohchan, you know that I’m idolizing you, right?” Ohno was silent, he waited for Nino to continue. He knew Nino just uttered his statement, not a question.  
  
“I am so happy when my manager told me I could work with you. Your works made me amazed of you. You direct every work well. It never made me confused and every shot turned out to be great when you direct me. Things are going just like what I’ve expected. But, there’s something I never expected. I feel comfortable being around you. You even said that we’ve met somewhere in the previous era, well, maybe you’re right. I usually didn’t get this comfortable and easy around people I just knew for 3 months. But with you it’s different. At first I thought it's just because I was all over you too much. But the more I realize, I’ve grown something else towards you, Ohchan.” Nino stopped for a while just to inhale the tight air to fill his now empty lungs. Ohno kept staring at him, waiting for Nino to finish his words.  
  
”I fell for you, Ohno Satoshi. I know it will be a waste since I know you’re about to go abroad and you won’t…” Nino couldn’t finish his word because the next thing he felt was Ohno lips sealing his words, touched him ever so gently. He could melt away anytime soon. Ohno was so tender, it felt amazing having Ohno’s mouth grazing his like this, he moaned helplessly. Once they broke the kiss, Ohno said something he never anticipated.  
  
“Wait for me,” Ohno’s hand was now on Nino's face, making the younger man face him straight. Nino didn’t know what Ohno meant, he was still unable to regain his awareness after the sudden action Ohno just did. Nino blinked his brown eyes for many times. Ohno pecked on his lips once more because he couldn’t resist Nino's cuteness at the moment.  
  
“Does that mean, you …. me?” Nino couldn’t form his words well. His words were swallowed by his nervousness, making Ohno laugh at him. Nino loved the echoing sound that came from Ohno’s throat.  
  
“Yes, Kazu. I love you since the beginning.” Ohno confessed to him and he swore he could see a paradise. But still, though they loved each other, there would be distance. Ohno would be away, out of his reach.  
  
“Don’t go, Ohchan. Stay with me here.” Nino looked pathetic, begging Ohno like his life depended on him. But Ohno shook his head. Despite uttering his objection, Nino smiled. No matter how pathetic he looked, he felt relieved and proud. He knew Ohno was reaching for his dream, he needed to support him. He knew he’s defeated but at least he knew Ohno reciprocated his feelings. The thought itself made him feel lighter.  
  
“I’ll be back for you, Nino.” Ohno looked apologetic and now it’s Nino turn to shake his head. Ohno knew he could trust Nino to wait for him.  
  
~  
  
Epilogue  
  
A year later  
  
The gallery hadn’t opened yet, but the queue has already formed a snake. He wore a cap and an oversized muffler that almost swallowed his face. He lifted up his cap a bit, showing his brown eyes which are now framed by a black rimmed glasses. Nino was in disguise. His last movie which was directed by Ohno hit the billboard. The movie itself got nominated for 4 different categories and 3 of them won. Nino had become an even more famous actor than he already had been, His fame rocketed after the movie ended. And now, he became the most expensive actor in Japan. He felt proud of it. He felt so thankful to Ohno for letting him take part in his movie.  
  
The door to the gallery was being opened, awaking him from his random thought. He stepped in the gallery and felt Ohno, though he was still nowhere to be seen. This gallery was full of Ohno’s work, he knew it because it mirrored Ohno so much. His abstract paintings were so delicate for him and he didn’t feel surprised it got so much praise from the professional critics. He wandered around the gallery and to his surprise, the gallery had a special room which contained Ohno’s special work, because the works inside the room were so much more priceless. There were portraits, doodles, and sketches, mostly about a man he knew so well. The man had an interesting mole under his chin and somehow his smile was a mystery. Nino trailed the room and almost felt his tears rolling down. It touched him so much. Ohno never forgot him.  
  
“Here,” A man offered a handkerchief to him. He turned around just to object it. But once he saw the man he hugged him ever so tightly.  
“I miss you, Ohchan.”  
  
“I love you too Nino.” Ohno put his hand around Nino's waist, his other hand caressed Nino’s hair gently. Ohno kept his words. He came back for Nino.   



End file.
